Sonic the Hedgehog 2: Perspective
by OverThrashZ
Summary: The world of Sonic 2 has been rewritten completely from a brand new perspective, taking an in-depth view on the game, full of plot twists and epic battles, including the end of the world. Rated K for minor artificial violence. R&R please!


**Sonic 2: Perspective - By OverThrashZ  
** **Press A to start!  
** **Select your character: [SONIC & TAILS] / SONIC  
** **All rights reserved for their original owners, this is a fan-made project made to promote the original and emphasise just how important it is to the creator.**

* * *

First into a spin-dash and then a high-speed air-jump, followed by an epic slide down the hill, Sonic zoomed through Emerald Hill Zone at unparallelled speeds. Behind him was his new friend Miles Prower, who was somehow able to keep up with him using his two tails as a propellor.

Doctor Robotnik had returned, and had unleashed a new weapon upon the world - in the form of a mechanical moon - the Death Egg.

Sonic and Robotnik had a small history, of course. They had only fought against one another on two past adventures. Robotnik conquered most of Sonic's home island and Sonic ventured forth on his own to stop him, and then Robotnik discovered the Time Stones and attempted to manipulate them to defeat Sonic, meanwhile taking control of a magical alternate world - Little Planet. Sonic beat him again, and Robotnik was not heard from again.. until now. Unfortunately, he still had some tricks up his sleeve, and therefore used them in a final attempt to destroy Sonic once and for all.

The Death Egg was the one true ultimate weapon, containing necessary and extensive machinery, capable of destroying Mobius at any given moment in time.

Thankfully, Sonic still had time to fight back, alongside his new sidekick. The two of them headed towards the Death Egg at high speeds, going through many difficult zones to reach the destination. Their first stop - Emerald Hill Zone.

* * *

"So, what's up with you and Robuttnik?" Miles questioned, tilting his head as he caught up to Sonic.  
"That good-for-nothing crazy freak has been following me for about a year now. He's tried to kill me over and over again, just because I didn't like the idea of a world overloaded with dangerous technology," replied Sonic.  
"How many flickies and critters have you saved?" Miles' eyebrows raised.  
"Too many to count," frowned Sonic.  
"Why aren't you proud of that?"  
"Because it's not good that they were captured and imprisoned in those mechs in the first place."  
"Ohhh..."  
"Robuttnik's devised his most diabolical scheme yet, and we have to stop him before it's too late. In seven days, he plans to reveal a device built into the Death Egg specifically made to destroy the world as we know it, because he's just so insane that way."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I have my sources."  
"Oh God.."

Suddenly, a buzzer flung itself at Miles, who screamed and latched himself onto Sonic's back. Sonic yelped and dove into a half-roll, launching himself off of the ground and shattering the buzzer in mid-air with his shoes.

"Whoa, cool!" Miles laughed before letting go of Sonic.  
"That's the first badnik we've encountered in about fourty miles - not a good sign," Sonic glanced around every angle.  
"Why?"  
"Because the badniks are going backwards to where we're going, which means they're headed here... next."

Miles clenched his fists in rage, he hadn't much experience of battling, but he hated badniks more than most other things.  
"What happened to the Tornado, anyway?" he asked.  
"Crash-landed back in Scrap Brain when I went back to clean up all the mess," Sonic sighed.  
"The odds are not in our favour, are they?" Miles groaned.  
"A super-fast hedgehog and a fox that can fly with two propellor tails versus a giant killer space machine with the power to split the world into a billion pieces? Yeah, I'm _sure_ we're gonna trash 'em," Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"Aww, come on Sonic, you've done it before, now I'm here to help! You can do it again!" Miles tried to snap Sonic out of his bad mood.  
"Right.. whatever."

* * *

Sonic and Miles stood on either side of the checkpoint post, in the middle of nowhere. Surrounding them was green grass, and only green grass for at least ten acres in every direction. The checkpoint post glistened with magical energy, filled with light and secrets to unfold. A portal of stars opened up above the lamp-post, and chaos energy surged through Sonic and Miles as they stood nearby. Sonic growled and positioned himself to jump in, but just as he was about to move, a coconut badnik hurled projectiles from a tree nearby towards Miles. Sonic gasped and zoomed behind Tails, deflecting the projectile. Unfortunately, Sonic tripped Miles up at the same time - by accident of course. With a gasp and a scream, he disappeared into the thin gaps of reality, and didn't return for a while. Sonic was never good at waiting, but he had no choice. Miles had entered the Special sub-zone.

* * *

Miles' eyes fluttered open, acknowledging his surroundings, everything looked so surreal and extraterrestrial, nothing like the terrain he was used to. Another gimmick of being in this alternate dimension, which he noticed immediately, was that his feet were running and he was unable to stop. His mind was fixed at that moment, all he could think about was escaping, and to do that he needed.. rings?

Unmatchable velocity flowed through Miles' veins and he blasted through that zone, collecting rings and merging them every possible moment, getting faster and faster. Ring after ring, obstacle dodged after obstacle dodged.

All of a sudden, a hovering blue crystal lowered down to his level, and a portal leading back to Emerald Hill Zone opened up. Miles was suddenly filled with determination and confidence, and he felt as if he should take that emerald with him, because its power was compelling.

All in one fluent movement, Miles leapt forth and dove for the emerald, snatching it out of its frozen position, and then he vanished into the portal. The world collapsed and spun and looped before his eyes as he travelled through the cracks between dimensions, and finally he landed in plain grass, in front of two familiar, red shoes. The emerald tumbled out of his grip.

"A Chaos Emerald?!" Sonic's voice exclaimed.  
"Mmmrph.. err..?" Miles' muffled voice responded.

"Dude, you went through a portal to a Special Zone! They usually contain Chaos Emeralds, which I can use to beat Robuttnik! Great job!" Sonic laughed.  
"Really?.." Miles panted.  
"Yeah, I know it probably wore you out, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so clumsy," Sonic sighed.  
"No-no, it's okay! I wanna help in any way I can.. maybe I can get the Chaos Emeralds while you liberate every zone..?" Miles coughed and stood up, his sides aching.  
"Well, alright then, but be careful, I don't want you to burn in the atmosphere," Sonic joked. Miles nodded, too exhausted to react anyway other way.

* * *

"Ready to go? Emerald Hill is so close!" Sonic bounced up and down happily.  
"Yeahh, fine, whatever.."  
"Great! Let's roll!"

Without further ado, Sonic dove into a rapid spin-dash and vanished into the sunset. Emerald Hill was in-sight, so close, and now they were headed for the first section of their new journey there. Miles was excited to be joining Sonic, but this journey was not going to be easy - and both of them were _so_ ready for this.

They were ready for anything!

Or so they thought.

* * *

From a fair distance, a mysterious figure watched over the pair of heroes, with a bloodlust glistening in its eyes.

Bad things were going to happen, bad things were going to happen to Sonic and Miles.

This person was the engineer of bad things.

The end of the world was closing in, and Doctor Robotnik was only putting phase one of his plan into place.


End file.
